


Connections

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette from after Rey arrives back to the Resistance with Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

Returning with Luke had led to a long night of the brother and sister talking… or not. Mostly they were in each other's space, a silence heavy with emotions keeping a web around them. Rey had eventually moved on, at a loss now for what to do, until she saw Finn and Poe and BB-8. Those people she knew, or at least mostly. Poe was someone important to her two friends, that she had shared only brief moments with, yet how much time had it taken to cement Finn's place in her life? Or BB-8's, for that matter?

She let them talk to her, more quiet than usual, and watched the warm glow that seemed to flow between the men. If that was what she thought it was, she was happy for them both. She didn't even wait for them to need to make excuses to go find their berth; she left not long after full dark, with a promise to see them later.

Her place was on the _Falcon._ She was learning it, all the crags and crannies within it, guided by her sense of machines, guided by Chewie… who she saw flirting again with the doctor, making her smile just before she ducked onto the ramp to go inside the ship. Surrounded by metal and history, Rey thought she might sleep, might be able to push out the tendrils of pain that still reached for her.

She hadn't even changed the blanket out yet, letting the masculine scent of a legend soothe her spirit more. If only she could have saved him….

* * *

Rey woke, sometime much later, but certain it was still night, to someone in her space.

"Scooch."

Leia. The General. Han's great love. Mother of Solo's killer.

Rey obeyed, as powerless to deny this as she had been in the other small moments they had shared. Something ran from Leia to Han to her, and it defied explanation. Chewie had not wished to speak of it, but Rey wasn't ready to ask questions to find out. Not from Leia. Not from this amazing woman that ached with loss and radiated strength. So she moved as far over on the berth as she could, holding the blanket up.

Leia tucked in next to her, and settled with a sigh, especially as the blanket came down and she could catch the familiar scent.

"Sleep well, Rey," Leia told her, catching a hand and pulling it around her waist. Rey decided that if that was what the General wanted, she wasn't going to argue, and just tucked in, holding the other woman through the night.

Maybe in the morning, questions would be answered.

Or maybe, they never needed to be asked.


End file.
